초대질량 블랙홀
thumb|230px|초대질량블랙홀의 상상도. 초대질량 블랙홀( )은 질량이 10^5 과 10^{10} 사이인 블랙홀을 말한다. 우리 은하를 포함하여 거의 모든 은하는 중심부에 초대질량 블랙홀을 지니고 있다고 추정된다. 초대질량 블랙홀은 질량이 작은 블랙홀들과 구분되는 특징을 가지고 있다. 초대질량 블랙홀의 평균 밀도는 블랙홀의 질량을 슈바르츠실트 반지름을 이용해 구한 부피로 나눈 것으로 정의되는데, 아주 낮을 수 있고, 실제로 공기의 밀도보다 더 낮을지도 모른다. 왜냐하면 슈바르츠실트 반지름은 질량에는 정비례하는 반면, 부피에는 반비례하기 때문이다. 회전이 없는 블랙홀의 사상의 지평선과 같은 구를 이룬 물체의 부피는 구의 반지름에 비례하고 질량은 단지 선형으로 증가하기 때문에, 블랙홀의 성장에 있어서 부피의 증가는 질량의 증가보다 훨씬 더 큰 요인으로 작용한다. 따라서, 부피가 질량보다 훨씬 빨리 증가하기 때문에 블랙홀의 반지름이 커질수록 평균밀도는 줄어든다. 사상의 지평선 부근의 기조력은 현저하게 더 약하다. 중앙 특이점이 사건 지평선으로부터 너무 멀기 때문에, 블랙 홀 센터로 여행하는 가상의 우주 비행사는 블랙홀 아주 깊은 곳에 갈수록 기조력을 느낄 수 없을 것이다. 구성 이 크기의 블랙홀에 대해서는 몇몇 모형이 있다. 가장 명백한 것은 별 크기의 블랙홀로부터 천천히 응축원반이 시작된다는 것이다. 초대질량 블랙홀에 대한 또다른 모델은 큰 성운이 태양 질량의 수십만 배에 달하는 상대론적 별에 의해 붕괴가 되면서 만들어지는 것이다. 별은 그 때 핵에 있는 전자, 양전자가 하나의 짝으로 생성되기 때문에 광선 섭동을 일으키게 되고, 질량을 대부분을 방출하고 초대질량 블랙홀이 우주 잔여물로 남는 것을 막는 초신성 폭발 없이 직접적으로 붕괴되기 때문에 불안정하게 된다. 다른 모형에서는 조밀한 성단이 계(system)의 열용량으로써 핵붕괴가 일어나는 것이 중싱부에서의 상대론적 속도를 야기시킨다고 주장한다. 초대질량 블랙홀 형성에 있어 어려움은 충분한 물질의 여부이다. 이러한 물질은 초대질량 블랙홀이 형성될 때, 아주 약간의 각 운동량이 필요하다. 보통 응축원반이 형성되는 과정은 부가물이 큰 각운동량을 가진 물질들을 바깥으로 이동시키는 것을 과정을 포함하고, 이것은 블랙홀 성장에 있는 제한 요인인 것처럼 보이고, 응축원반의 형성을 설명한다. 최근, 관측된 블랙홀의 질량 분포가 차이가 난 것으로 보인다. 그들은 항성이 진화하여 만들어진 항성 블랙홀로 태양질량의 약 33배이다. 초대질량 블랙홀이 되기 위핸 최소한의 질량은 태양 질량의 십 만 배 이상이다. 이 두 구간 사이에서 중간질량 블랙홀이 존재한다. 이러한 간격은 서로 다른 대형의 블랙홀을 야기시킨다. 그러나 초발광 엑스레이 근원(ULXs)이 위에서 언급하지 않은 그룹에 속해있는 블랙홀일지도 모른다고 몇몇 모형은 건의한다. 도플러 측량 가까운 은하의 핵을 포위하는 물 메이저(water maser)를 직접 도플러 측량법으로 측량하는 것은 오직 높은 질량의 은하 중심에서만 가능하고 이는 가능한 매우 빠른 케플러 모션으로 드러낸다. 최근, 그런 작은 공간에 있는 충분한 물질을 감 쌀 수 있는 유일하게 알려진 천체는 블랙홀, 또는 천체물리학적으로 짧은 시간 내에 블랙홀로 진화할 천체일 것이다. 활동은하가 멀 경우, 넓은 스펙트럼 선의 폭은 사건 지평선 근처에 가스 궤도를 탐사하는 것을 찾기 위해 이용될 수 있다. 반향 지도법의 기술은 다양한 선들을 통해 돌고 있는 블랙홀의 질량과 활동은하의 엔진이라고 할 수 있는 회전을 측량하는데 쓰인다. 많은 은하 중심에 있는 초대질량 블랙홀은 세이퍼트 은하와 퀘이사와 같이 활동 은하의 '엔진'이라 생각된다. 초대질량 블랙홀 가설 천문학자들은 다음의 이유로 우리 은하 중심에 초대질량 블랙 홀이 있다고 생각하며, 이를 궁수자리 A*라고 칭한다. 항성 S2는 15.2년의 주기를 가지며 궤도의 단반경은 은하 중심을 중심으로 17광년이다. 이러한 항성 S2의 움직임으로 우리는 이 항성의 질량이 태양의 4.1배임을 예측할 수 있다. 또한 우리는 반경이 17광년 이하임을 알 수 있다. 만약 그렇지 못하다면 기조력에 의해서 갈기갈기 찢겨질 것이다. 사실 최근 관측결과 천왕성 궤도인 6.25광년에 안된다고 한다. 막스 플랑크는 외계 물리학과 UCLA 은하 중심 그룹에서 궁수자리 A*이 초대질량 블랙홀이라는 것을 강력하게 뒷받침하는 ESO와 켁 망원경으로 관측한 증거를 현재까지 제공했다. 우리 은하의 중앙에 있는 블랙홀은 태양의 4.1백만 배의 질량 혹은 8.2 × 10^36kg이라고 한다. 은하수 바깥의 초대질량 블랙홀 거의 모든 은하의 중심에 초대질량 블랙홀이 포함된다는 것은 현재 널리 받아들여진다. 예외적으로 삼각형자리 은하에는 초대질량 블랙홀이 없을 수도 있다. 이 블랙홀의 질량과 M-시그마 관계로 알려져 있는 주인 은하의 팽대부의 각측정 속도 분산 간의 관계는 블랙홀과 은하의 구성에 큰 관계가 있다. 이 상호 관계를 위한 설명은 천체 물리학에 있어 미해결 문제로 남아 있다. 현재, 구상성단이나 작은 항성계에 블랙홀이 존재한다는 강력한 증거는 없다. 초대질량 블랙홀 궤도에 진입의 확인 2010년 1월 4일, 미국 천문학 학회의 회의에서 버클리 대학의 Julie Comerford는, 결정적인 증거라고 대표되는 33 merged galaxies와 초대질량 블랙홀의 궤도를 허블 망원경과 하와이 W.M. Keck 연구실로부터 받았다. 이들은 보통 중심부의 속도가 4,600,000km/h라고 한다. 함께 보기 * 블랙홀 * 은하 주석 참고 문헌 * * * * 외부 링크 * Black Holes: Gravity's Relentless Pull Award-winning interactive multimedia Web site about the physics and astronomy of black holes from the Space Telescope Science Institute * Images of supermassive black holes * NASA images of supermassive black holes * The black hole at the heart of the Milky Way * ESO video clip of orbiting star (533 KB MPEG Video) * Star Orbiting Massive Milky Way Centre Approaches to within 17 Light-Hours ESO, October 21, 2002 * Images, Animations, and New Results from the UCLA Galactic Center Group * Washington Post article on Supermassive black holes * A simulation of the stars orbiting the Milky Way's central massive black hole 분류:블랙홀 ar:ثقب أسود فائق الضخامة ca:Forat negre supermassiu cs:Supermasivní černá díra en:Supermassive black hole eo:Pezega nigra truo es:Agujero negro supermasivo fa:سیاه‌چاله کلان‌جرم fi:Supermassiivinen musta aukko fr:Trou noir supermassif he:חור שחור על-מסיבי hu:Szupermasszív fekete lyuk it:Buco nero supermassiccio ja:超大質量ブラックホール nn:Supermassivt svart hòl no:Supermassivt sort hull pl:Supermasywna czarna dziura pt:Buraco negro supermassivo ro:Gaură neagră supermasivă ru:Сверхмассивная чёрная дыра simple:Supermassive black hole sk:Supermasívna čierna diera sl:Supermasivna črna luknja sv:Supermassiva svarta hål th:หลุมดำมวลยวดยิ่ง tr:Kara delik#Dev kara delikler vi:Lỗ đen siêu khối lượng zh:超重黑洞